Walking In The Wild
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Ichigo wilt het uit schreeuwen, als de stank zijn neus raakte . En hij misselijk naar de lijken keek, die in de kamer verspreid waren ." Dit is niet menselijk, we hebben te maken met een echte monster ... "
1. The Unknow Beast

**Fanfic Titel : Walking In The Wild **

**Titel Chapter : The Unknow Beast**

**Koppels : AaronxIchigo (One-sided) , IchigoxOrihime (beetje) , AaronxRukia (beetje) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror **

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van ****Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror ****houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

_De wind waaide hard , en de lucht was zwart . De witte wolken werden donker grijs , en regen valde hard op de grond . Als mensen probeerde een schuild plaats te vinden , om van de woeste plotste storm te ontsnappen ." Ren Ichigo ! " Schreeuwde een vrouw als ze aan haar één hand haar zoontje trok , die een ander jongen zijn hand vast pakte ." Mama ! Waar is papa ! " Riep de oudere jongen als zijn zwart haar , voor zijn ogen kwam ." Hij is veilig maar ren nu ! " Plots waaide de wind in hun richting , zodat de 3 moesten stoppen . Maar de wind was zo krachtig dat hij , de oudere jongen van zijn jonge broertje weg blaasde ." Grote broer ! " De vrouw hield haar jongste vast , als ze hopeloos keek naar haar zoon . Die weg geblazen werd ." Ichigo ! " En de jongen verdween zonder een spoor . _

" Ichigo ! Gaat het ? " Vroeg een vrouwenstem die Ichigo Kurosaki wakker maakte ." Huh ? Ja het gaat Rukia ik heb slecht geslapen dat is alles ." Zeide hij als hij ook gaapte , Rukia glimlachte naar hem . Als ze hem koffie gaf ." Ik hoop dat je niet zo zal zijn als we achter het ' beest ' aan gaan ." Het beest ... Ichigo krijg de rillingen als ze erover praten , het was een monster uit het bos . Die nooit gevonden werd , je weet alleen dat hij er is geweest . Als er een lijk op die plaats ligt , ze zeggen dat het een wolf is . maar paar maanden terug vonden ze voetsporen van een mens . Nu weten ze niet als het een gek is , die ontsnapt was of een cannibaal van ergens anders ." Nee hoor ..." Hij wilt niet denken aan de lijken die hij zag , zijn maag kneep in angst ." Bij ... Bij de laatste liet hij een boodschap achter niet ? " Rukia knikte ja en ging naar haar bureau en pakte een foto , en gaf die aan Ichigo die het aannam . " De nummer 15 moet misschien een code zijn . " Ichigo keek naar de nummer 15 , die op de man zijn zijkant was gesneden . De man was brutaal vermoord , als zijn kop een beuk leek te hebben . Zijn gezicht was afgekrabt en hij had beet wonden aan zijn nek , zijn vingers waren gebogen en het bloed was zichtbaar . Je kan zelfs de angst in zijn ogen zien , die waren gespaard de man moet misschien alles hebben gezien . Terwijl de beest met hem bezig was ." Wie het ook is ... We krijgen hem te pakken , en we laten hem nooit meer gaan ." Zeide Ichigo met een kille toon .

Ichigo reed rustig naar zijn appartement , waar hij woont met zijn lief van 3 jaar lang . Binnen 9 maanden gaan ze trouwen , en zullen ze misschien beginnen met kinderen . Ichigo kneep de stuur strak , als hij nog wist hoe onzeker Orihime er uit zag . Als ze het woord kinderen hoorde , Ichigo is dol op kinderen hij heeft zelf 2 jongere zusjes . Dus hoopt hij dat hij dochter 's krijgt , hij was blij dat Orihime toestemde . Toen hij binnen kwam zag hij , Orihime aan het eten beginnen was ." Ichigo-chan ! " Ze liep naar hem toe , en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang ." Ik heb goed nieuws ! Mijn ouders komen op onze trouwdag ! Ze zeide dat ze vonden , dat ze jou een kans moeten geven . Oh en Sora komt ook hij zorgt ervoor dat hij die dag vrij heeft , dus hij is nu extra hard aan het werken . Ik zeide het nog niet te doen , maar hij zeide dan dat Schrijver 's bijna nooit vrij hebben en oh ..." Ichigo legde zijn hand op haar mond en glimlachte ." Orihime rustig ik snap het al ." Beide lachte tot de deksel van de ketel af viel ." Oh nee ! " Orihime rende snel de keuken terug in , als water overkookte . Even later zaten de twee aan tafel , als Ichigo chinees had besteld ." Geen zorgen Orihime volgde keer beter ." Zeide hij Orihime keek met een sip , naar haar eten maar glimlachte ." Nah het is niet zo erg ." Zeide ze ." En hoe gaat het op werk ? " Vroeg ze Ichigo keek naar haar , zal hij het haar vertellen ? Wel ze is zijn vrouw binnen paar maanden , hij kan geen geheimen voor haar houden . " Slecht we hebben geen idee wie het is , en meer dode komen maar op ..." Hij was stil hij keek of Orihime volgde wat hij zeide ." De engiste wat we als hint hebben gekregen is 15 ."

" 15 ? " Ichigo knikte ja als hij zuchte ." We weten dat hij geen 15 slachtoffers heeft gemaakt , en de moorden begonnen op de 21ste paar maanden terug . " Ichigo merkte dat Orihime stil was , zo stil dat het leek of ze aan het nadenken was ." Misschien wilt hij jullie iets zeggen ..." Zeide ze stil ." Misschien is er zelf iets gebeurd op de 15de , of hij was 15 jaar ." Voor dat Ichigo iets kon zeggen , verdween Orihime voor zijn ogen . En zag hij allemaal mensen rond hem lopen , de lichten waren fell en hij kon vuur en lekkerheid reuken . " Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek op als Orihime bezorgd keek ." Gaat het ? " Ichigo wist niet wat hij moest zeggen , maar hij knikte ja ." Ja ben alleen moe , ik ga slapen ." Hij stond op en gaf Orihime nog een kus op haar wang , en ging naar zijn kamer en deed zijn kleren uit . En kroop zijn bed in , _wat weet ik niet meer ? Wie is het beest ? Waar was ik vroeger ? _En hij viel ongerust in slaap .

* * *

**De eerste Chap van ' Walking In The Wild ' , het spijt me voor een lange stilte . En voor de grammer die jullie misschien zullen tegen komen :( , volgende week zijn ik en mijn broer naar Engeland . Voor een weekje met onze ouders , we vieren papa 's verjaardag daar . Verwacht maar Horror / Tragedy in hier , en misschien meer ;) , ik beloof niet dat er veel chap 's in zullen zitten misschien rond de 10 (: **


	2. Memories , Past & The Strange Guy

**Titel Chapter : Memories , Past & The Strange Guy **

**Koppels : AaronxIchigo (One-sided) , IchigoxOrihime (beetje) , AaronxRukia (beetje) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror **

**Author : Sunny**

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van ****Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror ****houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

" Wees aardig heb je me gehoord ." Waarschuwde Orihime haar man als ze te horen kreeg , dat er een nieuwe bij Ichigo komt werken . Blijkbaar de lief van Rukia , ze kon nog altijd niet vergeten toen Ichigo . Renji had weg gejaagd toen Rukia en Renji het uit hadden ." En ook al hebben ze eens ruzie , of ze hebben niet met elkaar . Je laat die man gewoon met rust heb je me gehoord ? " Ichigo knikte ja ." Ja Orihime ik weet het , he ik heb sorry gezegt tegen Renji ." Soort van ... Maar dat zegt hij Orihime liever niet ." Wel heb een fijne dag op je werk ." Ze gaf hem een kus , en hij kuste haar terug . Voor dat hij de deur uit was , had hij het gevoel dat hij beter thuis bleef . Toen hij op zijn werk kwam , leek iedereen bijna de nieuwe hebben gezien . Vrouwen lachte samen als ze over hem hadden , en de mannen waren jaloers bang dat hij beter is dan hun ." Ichigo ! Eindelijk je zijt er ! " Hij zag Rukia aan tafel staan met de anderen , naast haar stond een man met zwart haar . Zijn rug is naar hem tegedraaid en was praten met Kira ." Hey sorry dat ik laat ben ." Hij keek de man aan , de man draaide zich om ." Ichigo dit is Aaron Shiba mijn nieuwe vriendje ." Ichigo woude iets zeggen maar zijn mond bleef dicht , als hij Aaron 's gezicht zag . Hij leek ..." Wow ..." De man zijn stem was diep maar niet te diep , hij had donker blauwe ogen . En zijn huid was lichter dan die van Ichigo ." Huh fijn je te ontmoete Kurosaki-san ." Blijkbaar merkte Aaron ook dat Ichigo , en hij twee druppels water op elkaar leken . Bijna tweeling of broers ." U ook Shiba-san ." Beide gaven elkaar een stevige hand , Aaron was stil maar glimlachte hij ." Ik hoop dat we samen goed kunnen werken ." Ichigo keek naar Rukia die naar Ichigo keek , iedereen keek naar de twee . Juist alsof ze verwachte dat ichigo de man gaat af blaffen , en hem links bekijk ." Ja ik hoop het ook ." Was wat hij zeide en ging weg .

Ichigo had niks beters te doen , dan papier werk in te vullen . En mails te versturen die anderen zeker moesten weten , hij keek soms naar de foto die Rukia had gegeven . De nummer 15 stoorde hem erg , zou orihime misschien gelijk hebben . Het kan ook zijn , sinds wat ichigo tegen haar zeide . Was er niks anders wat met de nummer 15 te maken had ." Hey Kurosaki-san gaat het ? " Hij zag via zijn ooghoek Aaron naar hem toe gaan ." Ja alles gaat goed heb gewoon veel dingen aan mijn hoofd ." Aaron glimlachte en keek naar de foto van de moord ." Is dat de laatste wat het beest te pakken heeft gehad ? " Vroeg hij als hij de foto pakte ." Ja ik kom er maar niet aan uit , wat de nummer 15 betekent ." Aaron kneep zijn ogen een beetje dicht , en probeerde ook de hint te ontcijferen . Maar zuchte en gaf de foto terug ." Ik ook niet zou het misschien een datum zijn ? " Vroeg hij ." Misschien Orihime zeide het ook al ..." Hij zweeg meteen en keek Aaron aan , die op keek van de naam die hij niet kent ." Orihime ? Wie is dat ? Werkt ze hier ook ? " Ichigo schudde zijn hoofd nee en pakte een foto kadar , van de tafel en liet het hem zien . Hij en Orihime stonden er op , de foto was gemaakt op hun eerste date 3 jaar terug ." Ze is mijn lief en huis vrouw , we gaan binnen paar maanden trouwen ." Zeide hij Aaron keek naar Orihime , en zijn gezicht maakte geen beweging . En zijn ogen leken te veel gefocusd op haar , dat het lijkt alsof hij hem niet heeft gehoord ." Trouwen ... " Ichigo keek beetje bezorgd als Aaron bleef kijken , Ichigo trok de foto uit zijn handen . En Aaron 's ogen volgde de hand , en keek dan naar Ichigo ." Wat ? " Was het enigste wat hij zeide , en Ichigo besloot al dat hij Aaron niet moest . De werkdag van Ichigo was stil en ging langzaam voorbij , hij voelde dat iemand nog steeds naar hem kijken was . Als hij de ogen probeerde te zoeken , merkte hij dat Aaron soms naar hem kijkt . Wat is die gast zijn probleem ? Ichigo mag trouwen met die wilt , en hij heeft Rukia dus wat is Aaron zijn probleem . Hij hoopt niet dat Aaron zo één is , die na het één vrouw naar de ander gaat . Hij zou Orihime maar beter waarschuwen , maar dan zegt ze dat hij weer overdrijft . Hoe kan hij overdrijven als hij echt , misschien iets van plan is met haar ? " Je maak je teveel zorgen ." Zeide Renji als hij aan zijn flesje dronk , hij , Kira , Hisagi en Ichigo zaten aan de bar . " Ik denk het niet ." Was Ichigo 's antwoord ." Ik vind hem best okay , beetje wennen aan hem geloof ik ." Zeide Kira tegen hun als hij terug lang uit zich keek ." Ruzie met Momo ? " Vroeg Hisagi als hij naar zijn vriend keek , Kira glimlachte om hem gerust te stellen ." Het is niks maar toch ... Ik heb het gevoel dat ze me bedriegd met Aizen-san ." Ichigo keek van zijn glas naar Kira ." Aizen ? Je bedoeld Aizen Souske die de Espada 's leid ? " Aizen Souske was iemand van de politie , maar hij stopte en begon zijn eigen bedrijf . En regelde dingen in de stad , en buiten paar dorpen buiten de stad . Ichigo kent iemand die daar werkte , Grimmjow Jaugerjaquez die Ichigo een keer in de cel heeft gegooid . Voor diefstal en de bazin heeft verkracht , Ichigo was er zo wagelijk van . Dat hij hoopte dat Grimmjow niet alleen rot in de hell , maar in zijn cell ook . " Ja ze zegt dat ik lieg , en dat ik de gene ben die haar bedriegd ." " Oh ken ik haar ? " Grijnsde Hisagi plagent ." Hisagi-san ik vind het niet grappig ." Bloosde Kira kwaad ." Oh dus ik ken haar ! Zeg het zeg het ! " De nacht is nog jong .

" Zeker dat ik je niet naar huis moet brengen ? " Vroeg Renji als hij naar Ichigo keek ." Nee hoor een wandeling zal me goed doen ." Zeide hij en liep van hun weg , als ze de auto in gingen . En Ichigo heeft gelijk het deed hem goed , en het was ook nog eens stil . Maar te stil begon Ichigo te storen , en keek ieders keer achter zich . Alsof iemand hem volgde , en Ichigo had gelijk als hij plots gehijg hoorde . En gegrom van een woeste dier , Ichigo rende voor zijn leven . Als hij een figuur achter hem aan zag komen , het gromde en schreeuwde en leek te happen naar hem ." God verdomme dat ook nog ! " Schreeuwde hij voor dat hij het wist , was de persoon naast hem en duwde hem de steeg in . Ichigo viel hard op de grond , en zag het monster voor hem ." Jij zijt ..." De woorden kwamen niet uit zijn mond , en de persoon schreeuwde en leek in een vreemde houding te zitten . Als of hij moeilijk had om op twee benen te staan , als het op Ichigo af kwam . Greep Ichigo zijn kans om een stak te pakken , daar mee sloeg het door de ander zijn been . Het schreeuwde van de pijn en vluchte snel weg . " Verdomme shit ..." Ichigo voelde iets vochtigs tegen zijn hand , en was bleek als hij de sterke geur rookte . Zijn ogen gingen wijd open , als het koud zweet uitbrak . Zijn ogen keken naast zich Ichigo hield iets vast , het leek een hand te zijn . Ichigo trok het naar hem toe , en kwam gezicht voor gezicht . Met een jong meisje met bruin haar en bruine ogen , haar mond was open getrokken . En bloed liep er nog uit , dus zat ze er niet zo lang . Er was iets op haar voorhoofd geschreven ." 03 ..." Niet ver van Ichigo vloog een mot , naar de twee toe en ruste uit . Juist op het oog van de lijk , en dat was het moment dat Ichigo schreeuwde .

Ichigo lag op een bed , als hij zijn ogen opende . De plafon was cream achtig , en hij voelde herkenbaar lakens . " Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek naast zich en zag Orihime op een stoel zitten naast hem ." Oh dank god dat je wakker bent ! " Zeide ze met tranen in haar ogen , Ichigo antwoorde haar niet . Zijn lippen voelde vast en zijn keel was droog , hij beweegde ook niet . Juist alsof hij bevroren was ." Ichigo ? " Ichigo glimlachte dat is het beste wat hij kan doen , glimlachen zeggen dat het okay was . En er niks met hem aan de hand is , maar als de beeld van het meisje terug kwam . Gingen ze ogen wijd open , als hij recht ging zitten en alles kwam er uit ." Ichigo ! " De deur vloog open , Renji en Rukia kwamen binnen . Gevolgt door paar ander agenten ." Gaat het met hem ? " Vroeg Rukia als ze op Ichigo 's rug aaide , Renji nam een kom water . En begon de troep op te ruimen ." Ik weet het niet ..." Orihime kreeg tranen in haar ogen , ze heeft Ichigo nooit zo gezien . Ze weet niet wat ze moet doen , of hoe ze moet helpen ." Ichigo ... Ichigo luister naar me , luister je even naar mij ." Ichigo keek naar Rukia als ze voor hem ging zitten ." Wat gebeurde die avond ? Je zijt al 2 dagen bewusteloos , kun je iets nog herrineren ." Ichigo wou zeggen ja , hij wou huilen en ja zeggen . De beeld is nog vers te vers in zijn herrineringen , dat hij wou verstoppen onder de lakens en er niet uit wou komen ." Ken je dezen persoon ." Ichigo keek met een bleek gezicht , als Rukia een foto liet zien . Van een jong meisje die een mand met appels vast hield , naast haar stond Kira met ook een mand vol appels ." Ja Ichigo het was Momo die je hebt gezien ... Kira en Hisagi vonden jou toen Kira merkte dat Momo nergens te vinden was ." Orihime streelde Ichigo 's rug als hij weg keek van de foto ." Heb je iemand anders nog gezien ? " Ichigo antwoorde niet hij wou haar niet antwoorde , hoe kan hij zeggen dat hij het beest heeft laten gaan ? Ze zullen hem vies bekijken , dat hij de moordenaar heeft laten gaan . Maar ... Ichigo had hem geraakt ! Ze zullen hem vinden via zijn been , Ichigo keek naar Rukia en opende zijn mond ." B ...ene ... Jn bne ..." Wat ? Wat is mis met zijn stem , waarom ... Rukia keek verwarrend naar hem , Orihime keek naar haar man . Als hij probeerde te praten ." Ik snap het hij is nog in schok , ik zou maar gaan Renji ! " Renji stond al naast haar ." Ik hoop dat je beter word ." Zeide hij Ichigo schudde zijn hoofd nee , als hij Renji 's hand vast nam ." Bne ! ..." Hij begon te hoeste als zijn stem te hoog kwam ." Ichigo ! Rust wat uit !" Zeide Orihime bezorgt en legde Ichigo op het bed , Ichigo sloeg dan zijn been ." Bne ! " Rukia en Renji en de paar agenten , keken elkaar aan en dan keek Rukia naar Orihime ." Zou hij een dokter nodig hebben ?" Bezorgheid toonde in haar stem ." Ichigo wat bedoel je ? " Ichigo keek rond en zag juist een pen op de nacht kastje , en pakte het en duwde het tegen Orihime 's been ." pjn ... bne pjn ..." Waarom begrijpen ze het niet ?

Rukia en de rest zijn al nu 3 uur weg , Ichigo lag nog steeds in bed . Hij weigerde te eten of te drinken , en heeft zijn rug naar Orihime gedraaid . Als ze naast hem lag ." Ichigo ... Gaat het ? " Vroeg ze bezorgt ze leek slaaploos te zijn , maar Ichigo negeerde haar en doet alsof hij slaapt . " Okay dan ..." Ichigo hoorde haar zachtjes huilen , als Ichigo haar blijft negeren . Hij voelde zich kwaad , waarom begrepen ze hem niet ? Was het zo moeilijk been te verstaan , als hij er op wees en zelfs iets pakte . Om duidelijk te maken dat hij op de been heeft geraakt van het beest , Ichigo sloot zijn ogen hij wilt het allemaal nu even achter laten .

_" Mama ! " Kleine Ichigo liep naar de keuken , als hij een papier vast hield ." Kijk ! Ik heb een 100 gehaald ! " Zeide Ichigo met een glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Oh laat zien ." Zeide Masaki als ze het pakte , en er naar keek met haar licht bruin ogen ." Goed zo ! Oh mama is trots op jou , weet je wat sinds je jou best hebt gedaan . Maak mama een snackje voor jou ." Ichigo toonde een groot glimlach , als zijn mama zijn lievelings snack maakte . " Laat dat jou broer eens zien , ik denk dat hij ook trots op jou gaat zijn ." Ichigo knikte ja ." Okay ! " En rende naar boven ." Grote broer kijk ! " Riep Ichigo als hij zijn broer 's kamer open deed , er zat iemand op de stoel . Hij had zwart kort haar , en was zijn huiswerk doen . De jongen draaide zich om , maar Ichigo zag zijn gezicht niet ." Wat is er Ichigo ? " _

Ichigo werd wakker als hij recht ging zitten , zijn ogen knepen vanzelf dicht als zon in hun scheen . Hij merkte dat Orihime niet meer naast hem lag , en ruikte gebakken wafels of pannekoeken Ichigo weet het niet . Ichigo keek nadenkent als hij terug dacht , aan zijn herrinering of droom ... Het leek echt bijna een herrinering maar , Ichigo heeft geen broer hij heeft alleen twee zusjes . Ichigo heeft nooit een broer gehad , wie is die jongen ook al kwam hij bekend voor ." Ichigo gaat het ? " Orihime kwam de kamer in ." Ichigo ik heb slecht nieuws ..." Ichigo keek naar haar als ze van hem weg keek ." Ichigo ..." Ze hield zijn hand vast ." Mijn ... Mijn broer en mijn ouders ... Ze zijn ..." Orihime begon te huilen ." Ze zijn gepakt door het beest ."

* * *

**Dum , Dum , Dummmmm ! Chap 2 is hier ! Wie zal die jongen zijn ? Had Ichigo een broer ? Wie is Aaron ? En wat wilt het beest ? En waarom vraag ik het aan jullie ? Zie jullie in de volgende chap ! Geniet er maar van ! **


	3. Nothing Wrong

**Titel Chapter : Nothing Wrong **

**Koppels : AaronxIchigo (One-sided) , IchigoxOrihime (beetje) , AaronxRukia (beetje) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror **

**Author : Sunny**

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van ****Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror ****houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

De begravenis was triest de lucht was grijs , en leek mee te huilen als de 3 kisten naar onder gingen . Ichigo heeft Orihime nooit zo levenloos gezien , en woude haar vast houden . Maar Orihime liet hem niet , ze wou alleen zijn . En hij liet haar , Ichigo keek rond hij kende die mensen niet . Hij kent niet veel mensen uit Orihime 's familie , en sommige van haar vrienden waren er . Zoals Tatsuki en Chizuru hij kende zelfs een paar van school , Keigo , Chad , Uryu en Mizuiro ." Orihime ik vind het erg voor u ." Zeide Uryu als hij naast Orihime stond ." Dank je Ishida-san ." Zeide Orihime als ze naar de grafstenen keek , Ichigo stond aan de ander kant van haar . Maar ze keek niet naar hem , Ichigo kon het begrijpen hoe hij deed de avond er voor ." Noem me Uryu we zijn toch vrienden ." Ichigo keek naar Ishida als hij tegen zijn vrouw bezig was , de blos op Orihime 's wangen was duidelijk te zien ." Dank u ik zal het onthouden Uryu-kun ." Ichigo voelde zijn borst kast knijpen , maar zeide niks als hij terug voor zich keek .

Er zijn 3 weken later tot dat Ichigo terug naar zijn werk kon gaan , het was nog altijd hetzelfde maar mensen begonnen hem aan te kijken . Juist alsof Ichigo elk moment , uit elkaar valt en gek zal worden ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg hij aan een paar jongeren , die er pas begonnen te werken . Ze draaide hun meteen om , als ze Ichigo 's woede voelde ." Oi Ichigo gaat het ? " Vroeg Renji ." Ja wat is er met jullie , jullie doen als of ik dood ga . " Renji haalde zijn schouders op ." We maken zorgen om jou , het is niet zomaar dat het beest iemand laat leven . " Over het beest gesproken Ichigo vertelde hun op eindelijk toen hij terug kwam , dat ze op het been moeten letten . Dat hij de been had geraakt en dat het beest , niet makkelijk kan lopen op twee benen ." Zou hij opgevoed zijn door wolven ? " Vroeg Rangriku ." Wolven ? Als het zo is dan zou hij dan niet verscheurd zijn . " Rangriku haalde haar schouders op ." Sommige dieren nemen mensen onder hun hoede , die hun herrineringen zijn verloren of juist als het mens hulp nodig heeft . Niet alle dieren hebben iets tegen mensen , ik gok er op dat hij als kind is opgevoed door wolven . " Hisagi keek naar haar van zijn computer ." Jongere kinderen ? " Rangriku knikte ja ." Ja want het zijn meestal jongere kinderen , en meestal jongere kinderen zonder menselijke herrineringen . Zullen de kant van het dier over nemen ." Dan keek ze naar buiten , Ichigo merkte de gezichts uitdrukking . Ze herrinerd haar een pijnelijke herrinering ." Toen ik 7 jaar was verloor ik mijn beste vriend , ze zeggen dat hij dood gebeten werd door een aantal vossen . Toen ik rond 14 jaar oud werd , was hij gevonden zonder herrineringen van mensen , zijn familie , vrienden of mijzelf . " Ze ging zitten naast Hisagi ." Hij was juist als de vos zichzelf ." Rukia keek op als plots haar iets te binnen schoot ." Ichigo hoeveel schat je het beest ? " Ichigo keek op als hij zijn werkjas aan deed ." Huh ik geloof even oud als mij of ouder ." Rukia knikte ja en keek Hisagi aan ." Hisagi ik wil dat je een lijst hebt van vermiste kinderen ." Hisagi zuchte vermoeiend als hij haar aan keek , als of ze gek was geworden ." Er zijn duizende vermiste kinderen ieder jaar , ieder maand en ieder dag . Hoe kan ik hem vinden ? " Rukia heeft daar niet opgedacht ." Misschien ..." Renji schreef iets op een papiertje ." Is het een datum ." 15 , 03 ? 15 maart misschien ." " Welk jaar ? " Renji schudde zijn hoofd nee ." We kunnen niet nog iemand verliezen , Orihime 's ouders en broer hadden geen nummers . " Dat leide hun nog geen spaar , maar Ichigo had het voorgevoel dat hij wiste . Hij kon er niet op komen , hoe hij het wiste maar het zat vast in zijn hoofd ." Neem van 7 jaar terug ." Iedereen keek naar hem ." 7 jaar terug ? Is dat een gok of zo ? " Vroeg Hisagi Ichigo keek weg van hun ." Het kwam gewoon op ... Ik weet het niet ..."

Als Ichigo thuis kwam hoorde hij zijn vrouw lachen , hij ging de keuken in . En zag Orihime en Uryu dicht bij elkaar staan ." Ishida-san ? " De twee keken verschrokken naar Ichigo ." Ichigo ? ! Zijt je al thuis ? " Vroeg Orihime nerveus ." Huh ja is dat erg ? " Vroeg Ichigo hij voelde Uryu 's ogen op hem , dat bevalt hem niks . Ichigo liep naar Orihime en gaf haar een kus , maar ze kuste hem niet terug . Maar glimlachte alleen naar hem ." Nee hoor ik had je gewoon niet thuis verwacht ." Zeide ze nerveus ." Wat doet Ishida-san hier ? " Vroeg Ichigo als hij naar Ury keek ." Oh hij kwam me bezoeken , sinds wel ... Hij wou me opbeuren dat is alles ! " Uryu knikte ja ." Ik moet maar eens gaan ." Orihime wou er iets op zeggen , maar Ichigo was haar voor ." Ik breng u wel naar de deur , Orihime u eten brand aan ." Orihime gaf haar aandacht aan het eten , als Ichigo Uryu naar de deur brachte ." Is fijn dat je Orihime wou troosten Ishida-san echt waar bedankt ." Zeide Ichigo als Uryu zijn schoenen aan deed , Uyu keek naar Ichigo met koude ogen ." Luister goed Kurosaki-san als je met Orihime zijt of niet , ik moet u niet en zou u ook nooit moeten . Dus denk niet dat we een plotste vriendschap krijgen ." Ichigo voelde zich gebeten en ging beetje achter uit ." Okay ? En waarom is dat ? " Vroeg Ichigo Uryu glimlachte als hij zijn bril omhoog duwde ." Orihime zal mijne worden wacht maar af ." Dat gaf een schok aan Ichigo als de man zich buiten liet ." Ichigo het eten is klaar , Ichigo antwoorde haar niet als hij naar zijn kamer rende . En de deur sloot ." Ichigo ? " Ichigo beet zijn lip hard als hij Orihime niet wou horen , woede vulde zijn aders en hij wou iemand kloppen .

" Ik heb Aaron voor een tijdje niet meer gezien ." Zeide Renji als hij , Ichigo en Rukia aan het lunchen waren ." Hij komt morgen terug , de dokter zeide dat zijn val van de trappen niet zo erg was . Maar heeft wel een litteken over ." Zeide ze en toen bloosde ze ." Hij vroeg zelfs aan mij , of ik dat erg vond dat hij een litteken op zijn been had ." Ichigo en Renji begonnen te lachen , als Rukia roder werd ." Wel tenminste Rukia hij denkt aan u ." Zeide Renji met een grijns ." Renji hou je mond ! " Riep Rukia zij en Renji begonnen tegen elkaar te schreeuwen , als Ichigo naar Kira keek die alleen aan zijn tafel zat . Ichigo stond op en liep naar hem toe ." Kira gaat het ? " Kira keek naar hem met vermoeide ogen ." Ja het gaat ..." Zeide hij stil ." Zeker ... Ik bedoel huh ... Je weet dat we voor je zijn toch ." Kira glimlachte en knikte ja ." Ja alles is goed niks aan de hand ..." Maar voor dat hij Ichigo de ander richting kon sturen , kreeg Kira plots een email die vanzelf opende . Ichigo keek naar het scherm en voor dat Kira , Ichigo kon weg duwen keek Ichigo naar hem ." Wat bedoeld Aizen dat je hem geld schudlig zijt ? " Vroeg Ichigo Kira viel op zijn knieen , als hij begint te huilen ." Ik had gewoon gelijk ! Momo had me bedrogen ! " Zeide hij ." Met al die dates dat ze samen gingen , heeft Aizen alles betaald ze moest hem terug betalen ! Maar nu ... Maar nu ..." Ichigo begreep het al Renji en Rukia kwamen naar hem toe ." Wat meen je dat nu ! " Riep Rukia ." Die vieze klootzak ." Renji keek hoeveel Aizen moest hebben ." 100.000.00 euro ... Kira dit krijg je levenslang niet betaald ." Ichigo nam Kira 's schouders vast . " Je betaal hem juist niks ! Het is tussen hem en Momo en zo blijft het , als één van de twee er waren of niet ! Je zijt hem niks schuldig ! Ik klop u gezicht in als je hem een cent maar geef ! Heb je me goed begrepen ! " Ichigo keek toe als Kira met Renji en Hisagi naar huis ging ." Erg is de wereld he ." Zeide Rangriku als ze haar sigaret opstak ." De wereld bedoel ik en zijn mensen ." Ichigo keek naar haar ." Ik hoop dat Kira het red , ik had het niet verwacht van Momo-chan ..." " Ik ook niet Rangriku ik ook niet ... Aizen kan naar hel gaan , ik laat Kira niet in de steek . " Plots pakte iemand Ichigo 's schouder vast , en kwam gezicht voor gezicht met Grimmjow ." Wat doe jij hier ! " Riep Ichigo ." Ik kom die blonde fucker zoeken , hij moet Aizen betalen voor al die dates . Dat zijn hoertje moet terug betalen ." Zeide Grimmjow als hij Ichigo 's schouder stevig vast had ." God verdomme wat denk je wel ." Zeide Ichigo als hij Grimmjow weg duwde , Grimmjow sloeg zijn vuist naar Ichigo 's gezicht . Maar raakte Rangriku die tussen de twee kwam , haar sigaret viel op grond . En bloed liep langs haar mond hoek uit ." Rangriku ! " Ichigo hield Rangriku achter zich ." Grimmjow maak dat je weg komt , voor dat ik je voor goed opsluit . Zodat Aizen je nooit meer uit kan halen ! " Grimmjow spuwde op de grond voor Ichigo 's voeten , en draaide zich kwaad om ." Zie je nog eens rosse kop ! " Zeide hij zonder een blik naar Rangriku te kijken , als hij weg was ging Ichigo ijs halen . Om op Rangriku 's wang te leggen ." Hij heeft nooit een vrouw durven aan te raken , hij is anders dan Nnoitra de vrouwen hater ." Zeide Rangriku Ichigo keek naar haar , haar wang was rood en dik ." Ik snap het wel als hij zich schuldig voeld , hij heeft ook een harde verleden gehad . Aizen zou het tegen hem gebruiken ." Ze keek naar Ichigo ." Wees niet hard op hem Ichigo , hij doet maar wat hij gevraagd is . Kira red het wel ..." Ze toonde dan een groot glimlach ." Want hij heeft ons ! " Ichigo keek naar de grond ." Maar de volgende keer kom niet tussen ons Rangriku , de volgende keer kan het je ..." Rangriku lachte hard ." Oh god flirt je met mij ? Maak Orihime niet jaloers Ichigo-chan , anders kunnen we nog met affairs zaak beginnen ! " Maar Ichigo lachte er niet op , of hij word niet rood als ze had verwacht ." Ichigo ? Gaat het ? Je hebt toch geen ruzie met Orihime toch ..." Ichigo wou het haar zeggen , dat hij denkt dat Orihime en haar school vriend Ishida-san iets hebben samen . Dat Orihime hem gaat bedriegen met een ander , maar in plaats van dat . " Echt niet ! Orihime en ik maken geen ruzie , daar hebben we geen tijd voor op dit moment ! " Rangriku nam het aan dat Ichigo tegen haar loog , maar ze liet het gaan en glimlachte ." Okay maar ik moet eens gaan , tot ziens lieverd tot morgen ! " En ze ging zelf naar huis , als haar taxi kwam en Ichigo ging naar zijn auto . En zuchte diep ." Ja er is niks aan de hand . " En reed in stilte en met een leeg gevoel naar huis .

* * *

**Ocharme Ichigo & Kira ! Ja Momo bedriegt hem , en Ichigo heeft het gevoel dat Orihime hem bedriegt met een ander . Grimmjow en Aizen zullen ook een rol spelen dezen Fanfic , ik ben niet eigenlijk goed in Aizen en Grimmjow . En Sonic nog veel minder , hij is zich concentreren op een paar ander chap 's . Ik wil hem er bij helpen , maar dat wilt hij niet . Sinds hij het toch ook zelf wilt doen , ben best trots op hem . Dat hij iets zelfs wilt doen , ook al is het een yuri fanfic - - ; **

**Anyway Ciao ! **


	4. In The Dark Night

**Titel Chapter : In The Dark Night **

**Koppels : AaronxIchigo (One-sided) , IchigoxOrihime (beetje) , AaronxRukia (beetje) **

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror **

**Author : Sunny**

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van ****Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst , Tragedy , Death , (Child)Abuse & Horror ****houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

Op de moment dat Aaron terug was , leek Ichigo niet op zijn gemak te voelen . Ichigo weet het zelf niet waarom , Ichigo zat de hele dag achter zijn bureau . En zuchte hij verveelde zich zo erg , dat hij niet merkte dat Aaron plots naast hem stond ." Hey Ichigo waarom zit je hier ? " Ichigo keek naar hem ." Omdat dit mijn bureau is ? " Aaron lachte als hij bloosde ." Ja sorry domme vraag ." Zeide hij als hij aan de kant van de bureau ging zitten , Ichigo keek van hem weg . " Ik bedoelde waarom zit je hier nog , als Rukia en de rest de bad guys oppakken ? " Ah ja Aaron weet niet wat met Ichigo is gebeurd , dus , natuurlijk zal hij het vreemd vinden ." Omdat ze vinden dat ik even rustig aan moet doen op werk , nadat ik levend ben uit gekomen van het monster ." Aaron 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Je zijt aangevallen ? " Vroeg Aaron met een bleek gezicht ." Je kon het zo noemen , ik denk dat ik niet aangevallen zou zijn . Als ik het lijk niet had gezien ... " Ichigo zweeg even maar glimlachte ." Maar het gaat al beter ! " Aaron glimlachte niet terug , hij leek in diepe gedachte te zitten ." Hey gaat het ? " Vroeg Ichigo als hij zijn hand voor Aaron 's gezicht zwaaide ." Huh ? Ja het gaat sorry ! " Plots ging de deur open , en Rukia , Renji en Kira kwamen binnen ." En hoe is het gegaan ? " Rukia keek kwaad naar Ichigo , en ging zonder een woord zitten . Ichigo merkte dat ze onder modder zat , Renji en Kira zagen er ook niet beter uit . Maar Renji had een blauwe oog , en Kira had een rood hand afdruk op zijn gezicht ." Ik neem het aan dat het niet goed ging ." Zeide Aaron als hij naar Rukia ging ." Hoe kun je het raden Aaron ? Door die twee idioten , " Ze wees naar Kira en Renji die achter uit gingen ." Zijn wij de hem kwijt geraakt ! " Renji zuchte ." We vinden hem wel ." Zeide hij beetje nerveus ." Vinden hem we hadden hem vandaag kunnen pakken ! Weet je wel hoe zijn familie naar mij keken he ? ! Nee omdat jij een ijs pak moest kopen voor die verdomme oog van jou ! " Renji ging voor Rukia staan , met een kwaad gezicht . " He het doet wel pijn hoor ! Wees tenminste dankbaar dat we tenminste weten wie hij is ! " Rukia nam Renji bij de kraag , en zette Renji even hoog als zij . Ze mag klein zijn maar niemand , maar niemand schreeuwt zo tegen haar ." Wil je dat ik die ander oog van jou , ook een behandeling geef ? " Renji keek bang en lachte nerveus ." Nee dank u ." Aaron pakte Rukia 's hand , zodat ze Renji los liet ." Geen zorgen Rukia jullie vinden hem wel ." Glimlachte hij ." Wie waren jullie eigenlijk zoeken ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Blijkbaar was er een schiet party , in het winkel centrum ." Zeide ze als ze achter haar computer ging , en een naam in tikte ." Chad Yasutora was geboren in Mexico , hij verhuisde hier toen hij 17 jaar oud was . Hij laat 2 kinderen en een zwangere vrouw achter , hij groeide op bij zijn grootvader maar die is gestorven 3 jaar terug aan een hart stilstand ." Zeide ze Ichigo ging snel naar Rukia , Rukia merkte het in zijn ogen ." Ik weet Ichigo ... " Ichigo woude huilen en schreeuwen , maar niks kwam er uit ." Ken je hem Ichigo ? " Vroeg Renji ." Ja hij was mijn beste vriend ." Zeide Ichigo als hij weg ging ." Ik moet even alleen zijn ." En ging de wacht kamer in , en ging op de stoel zitten . En dan begonnen tranen uit te komen . Als hij thuis kwam vloog Orihime hem de armen in ." Oh god Ichigo Chad is ..." Ichigo hield zijn vrouw stevig vast , en aaide haar rug zachtjes ." Ik weet Orihime ... " Ze zeide niks tegen elkaar , ze keken in foto albums toen ze in middelbare school zaten . Ze hebben foto 's toen Chad was getrouwd ." Ik vraag me af hoe het nu met zijn gezin gaat zijn , ik kan me het niet voor stellen dat ..." Ichigo weet wat ze wou zeggen , en aaide haar hoofd ." Geloof me ik ook niet ..." Ichigo dacht dan aan de aanvaller , die Chad had neer geschoten . ' Zijn naam is Maki Ichinose .' , hoorde hij Rukia nog zeggen . Ichigo stond op en ging de computer op , en tikte de naam in . Maki Ichinose was blijkbaar ook van de politie , maar van een ander stad zijn baas was neer geschoten . Toen hij achter een crimeneel achter zat , Ichinose valde dan één van zijn collega 's aan . Toen hij beweerde dat een zekere Kenpachi , de gene was die hem had neergeschoten . Hij werd ontslagen en was plots verdwenen . " Wie is hij ..."

De zon scheen op de Zaterdag , toen Chad werd begraven . Ichigo keek naar de vrouw van Chad , Katrina hield haar zoontje en dochter vast . Als tranen uit haar ogen kwamen , van het verlies van haar man . Hoe kan ze nu verder gaan , Chad was al arm toen hij hier kwam . En de familie heeft het nooit makkelijk gehad , en de baby hoe zou hij opgroeien ? Ichigo keek naar Rukia naast Renji en Kira stond , alle 3 keken ze schuldig omdat ze Ichinose niet hadden kunnen vangen . Ichigo weet dat het niet hun schuld was , ze konden er niks aan doen . Ichinose zal gestraft worden en Ichigo maakt er zeker van . " Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek naar Orihime ." Ja wat is er ? " Orihime keek naar hem onzeker ." Ik ga even naar Uryu , blijkbaar heeft hij het ook moeilijk ." Ichigo keek eerst verward sinds hij Uryu , niet had gezien en keek naar hem . Hij stond bij Tatsuki , Keigo , Chizuru en Mizuiro , zo hard leek hij het toch niet te hebben ." Huh Okay ..." Orihime glimlachte en ze ging naar hun toe , ze gaf Uryu een knuffel . En Uryu knuffelde haar terug , toen plots klikte zijn ogen en die van Ichigo elkaar . Ichigo voelde zich onveilig , en bedreigd als Uryu 's koude ogen hem aan staarde . Ichigo merkte dat Uryu hem uitdaagde , en voelde een vreemd gevoel . En woede voelde hem , en wou er naar toe gaan . Maar plots werd hij uit gedachte gehaald , als hij plots een arm voelde op zijn schouder ." Hey Ichigo vind het erg voor jou ." Ichigo keek geschokt naar Aaron ." Waar kom jij vandaan ." Als hij niet meer keek naar Uryu en Orihime . " Huh ? Wat bedoel je ? Ik was hier de hele tijd , het spijt me van jou verlies ." Ichigo woude lachen maar dat deed hij niet , waarom heeft hij zo raar gevoel bij Aaron ." Dat zou je beter zeggen tegen Chad 's vrouw ." Aaron keek beetje beschament ." Hah ja maar ..." Hij keek naar haar als een vrouw en een man , haar probeerde weg te halen ." Ik denk dat ze even alleen wilt zijn ." Ichigo liep naar haar toe ." Katrina ? " Hij woude zijn hand op haar schouder leggen , maar plots hield ze hem vast . En huilde hard op zijn schouder ." Hij heeft niemand ooit iets misdaan ! Hij was een goede man ! Waarom ! Waarom ! " Ichigo probeerde haar te kalmeren ." Ik weet Katrina ik weet ... Geen zorgen ik zal zorgen , dat de gene die dit heeft gedaan zal boeten ." Plots voelde hij ogen op zich , iedereen keek naar hun . Wel niet iedereen maar de groep waar Orihime en Uryu bij stonden , Rukia , Renji en Kira keken ook naar hun . Maar die meeste ogen die een drukte gaf waren Aaron 's , Katrina was uitgehuild en ze gingen weg van het graf ." Wat een triestige moment ." Zeide één vrouw ." Ja moeder met 2 kinderen , en nog zwanger achter gelaten . Waar gaat de wereld toch naar toe ? " Het leek alsof ze Chad de schuld gaven van dit ." Zie je ook hoe ze aan die één man vast houd ? Zou er iets tussen zitten ? " Pardon ? Ichigo keek naar de twee vrouwen , ze werden rood en keken snel weg van hun . Ichigo merkte dat vele mensen stillentjes waren praten , Ichigo bleef het zelfde horen _' bedriegde ze haar man , al voor dat hij neergeschoten werd . ' , ' Misschien daarom dat hij neer geschoten werd , ze huurde een huurmoordenaar . ' , ' Wat een hoer ...' _Ichigo keek naar Orihime die nog steeds bij Uryu stond , de groep waren tegen elkaar bezig . Ichigo kon het bijna al raden , maar zo zou Orihime toch niet zijn ." Dank je Ichigo ik kan zien , waarom Chad jou als zijn beste vriend benoemd ." Ichigo lachte een beetje ." Als je ooit hulp nodig hebt , of als je over iets wilt praten . Je weet toch dat je altijd naar mij toe kan komen ? Dat is het beste wat ik voor Chad 's vrouw nog kan doen ." Katrina glimlachte een beetje , en keek dan naar de bloemen die in bloei stonden ." Kun je ... De moordenaar vinden , en voor Chad wreken ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar de mooie kleuren keek ." Ja ik zou het hebben gedaan , ook al vroeg je het mij niet ." Katrina lachte zachtjes als ze een triestige glimlach liet zien . " Nog één ding ... " Ze keek dan naar hem " Ik kan niet voor dezen baby zorgen ." Zeide ze zachtjes Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Wat ? Hoezo wat bedoel je ? " Katrina keek dan rond en merkte dat ze niet alleen konden praten ." Ik vertel het je volgende week dinsdag okay , om 9 uur bij de cafe waar Chad zo graag ging . " Ichigo knikte ja en toen ging ze weg , naar haar familie en haar twee kinderen . " Ichigo ." Ichigo zag Orihime naar hem toe komen ." Ja ? " " Wel wij gaan naar Starstucks , wil je mee komen ? " Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Orihime wat ga je in een disco doen ? Er is net iemand overleden ." Zeide Ichigo kwaad ." Maar we gaan niet dansen , we gaan er gewoon iets drinken ." " Waarom dan niet een cafe ? " " Starstrucks is dichter bij kom op nou ." Ichigo keek naar de vrouw die voor hem stond , dit was niet Orihime die hij kende . Wie was die vrouw ? " Ga dan maar zelf ik blijf hier wel ." Orihime zou hem smeken , om hem toch mee tekrijgen . Maar ze knikte ja en glimlachte ." Okay zie je straks ! " En rende naar Uyu en een paar ander mensen die hij niet kende , ze gingen weg en hij zag alleen Tatsuki , Chizuru , Keigo en Mizuiro . Die nog daar stonden hij liep naar hun toe ." Waarom zijn jullie niet mee ? " Vroeg hij verward ." Ik heb respect Ichigo , ik ga niet naar een disco zitten . Om te zuipen en dan op de dans vloer te zitten , terwijl iemand is overleden ." Vreemd Orihime zeide dat ze gewoon gingen drinken , in plaats van dat te zeggen stond Chizuru op ." Ik moet maar gaan , ik heb gezegt dat ik om half 2 op mijn werk ben . " Mizuiro en Keigo stonden ook op , ze moesten ook naar hun werk . Ze zeide nog gedag tegen Katrina en haar kinderen , en ze gingen weg ." Orihime doet raar ." Zeide Tatsuki Ichigo keek naar haar ." Ik denk dat er iets is tussen haar en Uyu ." Ichigo keek van haar weg , hij weet dat ze gelijk heeft . Maar hij wilt het zelf nog niet geloven ." Ichigo ik denk dat je zelf moet voor berijden , ik denk dat Orihime en Uryu iets hebben samen ."

" Ik weet Tatsuki ik weet het ... " Hij stond ook op ." Ik ga naar huis ik heb veel dingen te doen ." Hij kwam nog Rukia , Renji , Kira en Aaron tegen ." Zie je morgen Ichigo ." Zeide Rukia als Ichigo thuis kwam , het eerste wat hij doet was een douch nemen . En zette een CD op , en beluisterde de muziek die Chad speelde . Met zijn band vroeger en keek alle sports die hij en Chad keken , en ieders keer als Ichigo naast zich keek . Hoopte hij terug in de tijd te zijn , en dat Chad nog levend en naast hem zat . Voetbal , Hocky , Basketbal te kijken , maar al hij vond was een leeg plek naast hem . Ichigo had nog niet eens door dat het 1 uur s'avonds was , de TV was uit en Ichigo keek in stilte naar buiten . Hij was niet moe en was klaar wakker , hij merkte dat Orihime nog niet thuis was zelfs . Toen plots ging de deur open ." Uryu stop ..." Dat was Orihime Ichigo keek achter zich , als hij de deur open zag . En Uryu Orihime knuffelen , Orihime kreunde als Uryu 's handen . Op haar borsten zaten , hun gezichten waren rood . En Ichigo rook de alcohol heel sterk ." Wacht we maken Ichigo nog wakker ." Dacht ze nu dat hij nog sliep ? " Als we stil zijn niet ." En ze begonnen elkaar te tongen , en ze streelde elkaar heftig . Zonder dat ze door hadden , dat Ichigo niet ver van hun is ." Oh god Uryu ik hou van jou ! " Kreunde Orihime als Uryu 's hand onder haar rok ging ." Ik ook van jou , dump die verdomme Kurosaki . En kom terug naar mij ." Voor dat Orihime iets kon zeggen , ging de lichten aan . Beide keken met grote ogen , naar Ichigo die voor hun stond . Ichigo keek met een vies gezicht naar hun terug ." Ichigo ... " Ichigo liep naar de deur met grote stappen , beide gingen achter uit bang dat Ichigo hun ging slaan ." Hoer ." Zeide hij tegen Orihime ." Voor mijn part kunt je dood gaan ." Zijn woede liet de wereld rood zien , en Ichigo ging van hun weg ." Ichigo ! " Maar Ichigo luisterde niet , als hij op de straat kwam . Merkte hij dat hij niks had , misschien had hij nooit iets gehad . Hij merkte niet dat hij heel ver van zijn woning is , en dat een auto hem was volgen . De auto stopte en een persoon kwam er uit , Ichigo merkte nog niks van hem . Of de moment dat het begon te regenen , de persoon kwam dichter bij . En nam dan Ichigo heel snel vast , als hij tegen blind op de staart ging lopen . Terwijl een ander auto voorbij reed , Ichigo keek verschrokken achter zich ." Aaron ? " Aaron grijnsde een beetje ." Wat is met jou Ichigo ? Je lijk wel alsof je een spook zag ." Ichigo zeide niks en nam Aaron vast , Aaron keek met grote ogen naar hem . Als Ichigo begon te huilen ." Kom mee naar mijn thuis , en vertel me alles okay ."

* * *

**Ja mensen Orihime bedriegd Ichigo met Uryu ! Sonic heeft de stuk geschreven nog snel , waar Orihime en Uryu met elkaar bezig waren voor Ichigo 's gezicht . Thanks bro x Ik vind het wel erg dat ik Chad heb laten neer schieten , en die gast heeft nauwelijks iets gezegt . In de fanfic dat ik me best schuldig voel , en zal er iets tussen komen tussen Aaron en Ichigo ? Vraag je af waarom ik Maki Ichinose koos ? Wel ... Ik kwam niet op een ander naam opeerlijk gezegt ...**

**Ciao x **


End file.
